Stormageddon et les étoiles
by pookie-pookie
Summary: "Toi, Alfie Owens, tu es tellement jeune, n'est-ce pas ? Et tu sais, tu as toute ta vie devant toi. Tu pourrais devenir n'importe qui, faire n'importe quoi. Tu pourrais marcher parmi les étoiles" Drabbles- Episode 6x12
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Aujourd'hui, je me suis décidée à publier le premier d'une suite de drabbles écrite il y a un moment. J'espere que ça vous plaira !

Je précise que les personnages ne sont pas à moi et que je me contente de les utiliser sans y gagner quoi que ce soit financièrement (il parrait que c'est important !)

Voili-voilou, Enjoy !

* * *

><p><em><em>Coucou, Stormageddon ! Je suis le Docteur. A ton service. Chut. Voilà voilà. Calme-toi. C'est l'heure de dormir. Il faut arrêter de pleurer.<em>_  
><em>Tu auras bien des occasions de pleurer quand tu seras plus grand<em>__. . Une vie humaine tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Le loyer à payer, les longues journées de travail, et un sens hors du commun du vide spirituel. Garde les larmes pour plus tard, gamin.__  
><em>...Non je suis désolé. Ça faisait grincheux... Non, ça faisait vieux. <em>__Mais je suis vieux, Stormy. Je suis si vieux. Si proche de la fin. Toi, Alfie Owens, tu es tellement jeune, n'est-ce pas ? Et tu sais, tu as toute ta vie devant toi. Tu pourrais devenir n'importe qui, faire n'importe quoi. Tu pourrais marcher parmi les étoiles.__

_Ooooooooo_

« Et toi Alfie ? Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire plus tard ? »

La réponse vint de ce qui, de loin, n'était rien d'autre qu'une touffe de cheveux blonds.

« Plus tard, je veux être astronaute, et marcher au milieu des étoiles ! »

La maîtresse de la classe de CM1 s'extasia. Les gens s'extasiaient tout le temps, mais peu le prenaient réellement au sérieux. Et pourtant il n'était jamais aussi sérieux que quand il parlait de son futur. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, ça avait toujours été son rêve, les étoiles...


	2. Chapter 2

_Voila la suite ! Je tiens à remercier Enyo85 et Aietradaea; meci pour vos reviews ! Et j'en profite pour annoncer la très prochaine version anglophone de ce recueil :-)_

* * *

><p>Craig regarda par la fenêtre. Dans le jardin, son fils, avec son visage innocent et son mètre quatre-vingt, réglait le télescope familial, à la recherche d'une quelconque étoile. Les étoiles, depuis toujours. Il avait travaillé sans relâche et à dix-huit ans, sortait du lycée avec une moyenne exceptionnelle, premier de sa promotion en sport, maths et physique, et parlait couramment une demi-douzaine de langues. Craig n'aurait pas pu être plus fier. Alfie n'était pas encore satisfait.<p>

« Pour réaliser mon rêve, je ne peux pas me contenter d'être bon. Je dois être le meilleur.»


	3. Chapter 3

_Voilà, avec un peu de retard ! Enjoy :)_

* * *

><p>8 personnes, choisies sur des centaines de candidats, tous préparés de façon optimale. Sur l'estrade un homme, la cinquantaine, une enveloppe dans les mains. La scène avait un faux air de cérémonie de remise des césars. Ses mains tremblaient lorsqu'il ouvrit l'enveloppe. Il se pencha vers le micro. Les « élus » se suivirent les uns après les autres. Cinq personnes avaient déjà été appelées quand ce fut son tour.<p>

« Alfie Owens. »

Il s'était longtemps préparé à ce moment. Néanmoins, l'appel de son nom fit naître chez lui un sentiment tout nouveau. Bien plus fort que tous les autres. Dans trois mois, il serait dans l'espace. Trois mois.


	4. Chapter 4

Trois ans. Trois ans qu'il habitait sur la lune, et Alfie commençait à peine à s'y faire. Et comme toujours, c'est quand on s'habitue à quelque chose que ce quelque chose change. Son équipe -il en avait été promu chef l'an passé - avait été engagée, avec une vingtaine d'autres personnes, pour une mission d'exploration. Ils seraient les premiers à essayer un vaisseau à vitesse semi-luminique, et devraient atteindre Proxima du Centaure une dizaine d'années plus tard. Il avait rarement été aussi fier.

* * *

><p><em>Avec mes excuses pour le retard !<em>


	5. Chapter 5

_Coucou tout le monde ! Juste un petit mot pour dire que j'aurais sans doute un peu de retard pour le prochain chapitre, une idée de dernière minute à ajouter !_

* * *

><p>Ils y étaient. Proxima du Centaure. A plus de trente mille milliards de kilomètres de la Terre. De nombreuses choses avaient changé en dix ans. Les anniversaires s'étaient succédés. Des couples s'étaient formés et ils avaient même quelques semaines plus tôt célébré un mariage. Mais ce jour là, rien ne comptait plus que la mission. Ils l'avaient accomplie. Alors que tous regardaient emerveillés le nouveau système stellaire s'offrant à eux, un des membres s'agita.<p>

« Chef, regardez ! Là bas ! »

A une dizaine de kilomètres se tenait l'inespéré. Un vaisseau.


	6. Chapter 6

_Désolée du retard ! J'ai été un peu prise entre le bac blanc d'histoire, la venue de ma correspondante et l'écriture de "Bouton de Lys et Fleur de Rose". Voila le 6eme chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

* * *

><p>Alfie se sentait perdu. Face à lui se tenait ce qu'il identifiait comme un individu. Bleu. Ressemblant étrangement à un chewing-gum mâché et resté au soleil. Il avait fait preuve d'un professionalisme extrème en s'empêchant de rire lors de cette première rencontre avec une race extra-terrestre. Il hésita, puis, espérant que son geste ne soit pas mal interprété, tendit une main amicale. Il y eut un temps - qui lui parut être une éternité - puis un morceau du chewing-gum s'étira, prenant la forme d'un bras et se colla dans la main tendue. Le premier contact de l'humain avec un extra-terrestre fut ainsi. Tiède et gluant.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

_Cent mots tout pile pour cet avant dernier chapitre ! Promis la fin mettra moins de temps à arriver ! Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent encore !_

* * *

><p>Voyager dans l'espace apparaît souvent aux gens comme une profession que l'on arrête qu'en mourant. Pourtant, après plus de 35 ans de carrière, et réalisant toutes les choses qu'il avait accompli durant ces quelques dizaines d'années, Alfie décida qu'il était temps pour lui de se poser quelque part. Il avait trouvé l'endroit parfait; une petite maison au milieu d'une plaine de fleurs semblables à du cristal, sur une planète portant le doux nom de Rhysotiel, avec pour voisins des êtres pacifiques et télépathes. Il n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

_Et bien voilà, c'est déjà la fin, j'ai été très heureuse de partager ça avec vous, et encore merci à tous pour vos reviews !_

* * *

><p>Année terrestre 8564, système stellaire d' Alpha Centauri.<p>

Une tombe. Voilà ce qui se trouvait devant le Docteur. Au beau milieu de la jungle de cristal de Rhysotiel. Une tombe qui avait de milliers d'années, qui semblait même plus vieille que la jungle elle-même. Il enleva la mousse argentée qui la couvrait.

_Alfie « Stormageddon » Owens*_

_2011-2129_

Il sourit. Alfie Owens, le fils de l'homme ayant vaincu les cybermen par amour, avait voyagé parmi les étoiles. Des larmes se mirent à rouler le long de ses joues. Ce n'étaient pas des larmes de tristesse, mais d'émotion. Celles qui voulaient dire « Il a tellement grandi » tout en se souvenant « Je l'ai connu tout bébé ».

* * *

><p><em>* Pour le "Stormageddon"... Je parierais sur les voisins liseurs de pensées et les souvenirs dans l'inconscient de notre Alfie planétaire ;)<em>


End file.
